nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Thompson
Nancy Thompson is a fictional character from A Nightmare on Elm Street, Dream Warriors, New Nightmare and the 2010 remake. Nancy is the primary protagonist of the three films. In A Nightmare on Elm Street, Nancy first encounters Freddy Krueger, no one believes Nancy, even after three of her friends are brutally murdered. In Dream Warriors, Nancy is a member of the staff at the Westin Hills Asylum when she realizes Freddy never died as patients begin to experience similar dreams. In New Nightmare, Nancy is forced to face Freddy in real life as Heather Langenkamp as it is revealed that Freddy was actually more than just a character. Nancy's role in the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street is currently ambiguous as it has not yet been released. A Nightmare on Elm Street Nancy's friend Tina Gray informs her of a nightmare she'd had previously, Nancy cheers Tina up but she is still disturbed. Later, the two and Nancy's boyfriend, Glen Lantz go to Tina's house. There, Tina tells Nancy more about her dream. Nancy realizes they'd had the same nightmare, Glen overhears the two and secretly realizes he had the dream too. Later, Tina is brutally slain, leaving her boyfriend, Rod Lane as the only suspect. Nancy begins to have more intense dreams and her hair begins to turn Grey, so Nancy is taken to a dream clinic by her mother, Marge Thompson where she is able to bring Freddy's hat out of the dream, but Marge and the Doctor, Dr. King believe she'd had the hat before entering the room. Nancy is determined to bring Freddy out of her dream after her Glen is dragged into his bed by Freddy and turned into pulp. Nancy informs her police officer father, Donald Thompson of her plan. She tells him to come into the house at a certain time to arrest Freddy. Nancy sets up a series of booby traps and attempts a lucid dream. It succeeds, she has apparently brought Freddy out of the dream realm, she screams for her Dad to come, but his is busy investigating Glen death. Soon, Donald comes after Nancy tells his partner to get him, he enters the house, Nancy sees footprints leading up to her room, where her mother had been murdered by Freddy. Next, Nancy informs Freddy of her fearlessness, and Freddy is destroyed. Dream Warriors Nancy is now a staff member at the Westin Hills Asylum. There she discovers the remaining children of Freddy Krueger's murderers. And they're be haunted a murdered in their dreams by Freddy, so Nancy convinces staff to use Hypnocil (a dream suppressant) to prevent the children from having nightmares. Nancy hypnotizes the children to sleep and joins them in a group dream where she skills them on using special powers in their nightmares. But her efforts fail, as the children begin to die, staff blame the drug for the deaths and Nancy and Dr. Neil Gordon (who had be assisting her, and believes in Freddy) are fired. But Nancy fears the children will die. So Nancy contacts her father, Donald Thompson, to find what the parents did with Freddy's body. Neil and Donald go to bury Freddy's remains and Nancy returns to the asylum and is able to contact the patients in the dream world, where they are able to use the dream powers Nancy had given to them, against Freddy. But Freddy ends up tricking Nancy into thinking he is Donald, and stabs her with his claws. Nancy is able to get up after the wound and stab Freddy with his glove. Nancy has died, and Dr. Gordon covers Freddy's dead body in holy water and a crucifix, causing him to disappear. New Nightmare New Nightmare takes place in real life. During an earthquake, Heather has a dream where her husband, Chase Porter (special effects artist) was creating Freddy's claw for a remake. The claw came to life, cutting his finger and then about to kill him. When Heather wakes up, she finds Chase has a cut, exactly the way in her dream. Soon, their son, Dylan Porter has become possessed and Heather takes him to a clinic. But things do not work out great there. Later, Heather learns about Wes Craven's upcoming Nightmare on Elm Street film. Wes informs her that he had been having nightmares, and has been working on a script sense. Freddy is reveled to be an ancient evil, trapped inside the film series, and since they stopped, Freddy is now free. Nancy is forced to accept, threatening her life. Later, Nancy enters Freddy's dungeon to rescue Dylan. There, she battles Freddy and with assistance from Dylan, burns Freddy to death causing his ancient dungeon to collapse to the ground, Nancy and Dylan escape, closing up the entire film series, until Freddy vs. Jason. Death Nancy is eventually murdered by Freddy in the end of Dream Warriors by tricking her into thinking he is her father, Donald Thompson. Donald has been murdered by Freddy's body in real life and while Nancy is in the dream world with the patients of Westin Hills Asylum, Donald visits her and apologizes for the poor relationship that had developed over the years, when Nancy and Donald are hugging, Donald turns into Freddy and stabs Nancy in the heart with his claw. He then goes after the other protagonist in the film, Kristen Parker but Nancy has just enough life in her to stand up and grab Freddy's hand and stab it into him. This is just enough for Freddy to grow weak and occupied. But Nancy's friend, Neil Gordon pours holy water on Freddy body and places a crucifix on him in real life, defeating him. Then, a crying Kristen tells she will dream Nancy into a nice dream. Her tombstone is show once more in The Dream Master See also *Heather Langenkamp *Heather Langenkamp Porter *Marge Thompson *Donald Thompson External links * Category:Thompson family Category:Female characters Category:Primary protagonists Category:Freddy's murder victims Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives